thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Refreshment Lady's New Tea Shop
The Refreshment Lady's New Tea Shop is the eighth episode of the first season. Plot It was a hot summers day on the Island of Sodor. The engines were busy taking trucks full of slate from the quarry, the heat and dust made their axles ache. "We've shunted every truck in the quarry today." wheeshed Skarloey "But I'm too thirsty to feel useful." complained Peter Sam. The hot sun was making people feel warm too, and they kept coming to the Refreshment Lady's Tea Room, she was tired of making drinks for everyone. She was about to dehydrate. The next day, the Fat Controller had news for Peter Sam "The Refreshment Lady would like you to pull the team room coach around the railway to look for anyone who is thirsty." "Yes, sir." said Peter Sam, he was very excited to pull the tea room special. Peter Sam chuffed to many beautiful places, Trestle Bridge, the Woodland Way, Sodor Castle, and the Whispering Waterfall. The Refreshment Lady worked hard all afternoon, bringing drinks to the people of Sodor. After the journey had ended, the Refreshment Lady needed a drink herself "I'm going to get a drink." she said "All that work's made me thirsty too." "Same." said Peter Sam. A few minutes later, the Refreshment Lady had finished her drink and talked to Peter Sam "It's getting dark." said the Refreshment Lady "I think it's best to go home and..." "Ooh..." she said worriedly "What's wrong?", asked Peter Sam, the Refreshment Lady explained, "My tea room needs somewhere to keep cover, or otherwise it'll be destroyed by the storm tonight." "Why, is there a storm coming?" asked Peter Sam "Yes!..." said the Refreshment Lady, "And there's nothing I can do." This made Peter Sam worried. But that night, a storm rolled in. The rain poured it down, all the engines were talking excitedly about the storm, except Peter Sam. He was worried that the Refreshment Lady wouldn't find cover for her team room. The next morning, the Fat Controller came to the sheds "Peter Sam, I would like you to help Bertram at the mine" "Yes, sir." said Peter Sam and he chuffed happily away. When Peter Sam arrived at the mine, he couldn't believe his eyes, the Refreshment Lady's tea coach was a mess, the paintwork was scratched and scattered all over the place, the cups in the coach were shattered, and the roof had fell into the coach "Driver said that this coach should come here because it is such a mess." said Bertram "But why?." asked Peter Sam "The Refreshment Lady is going to be very sad if she sees the destruction of this." so Peter Sam got to work. After Peter Sam returned to the station, he told the Fat Controller. "Thank you." he said. "I'll let the Refreshment Lady know immediately." Peter Sam was sad all day, he worried completely about the Refreshment Lady's tea coach. Rusty could see Peter Sam's frown, so he decided to ask him what was wrong "What's wrong with you, Peter Sam?", asked Rusty "You've been upset all day and I've forgot to ask you why." "It's the Refreshment Lady's tea coach." said Peter Sam "It's been damaged by a storm and now the Refreshment Lady has no tea room now." he said, "Don't worry..." said Rusty. "I'm sure it'll turn out right in the end." Peter Sam grew a slight smile, but was still secretly worried. Peter Sam was at the station, Bertram had brought the refreshment coach to the station. The Fat Controller and the Refreshment Lady were there "*sigh* How will I ever find a team room now?" then Peter Sam had an idea. "I've got an idea." he said, "Really, explain to me Peter Sam?" said the Fat Controller, so Peter Sam explained, "If the Refreshment Lady makes the drinks without using the team room coach and uses the station, then the passengers would give her a lot of money and then we could use the money to restore the coach." the Fat Controller agreed with Peter Sam's idea, "Good idea." he said "Then let's get to work shall we?" said the Refreshment Lady, so they set off to work. All day long, the Refreshment Lady gave the people of Sodor drinks by using the station. The people gave her lots and lots of money, and at last, everyone had left, and the Refreshment Lady had lots of money "Is this enough?" she asked, "Yes, it is." said the Fat Controller "Now, I'll ask Jem if he could repair the coach, so you don't have to use the station again." the controller said. After Jem had mended the coach. Peter Sam chuffed back into the station with the coach "*gasp* Thank you very much Peter Sam." said the Refreshment Lady, "Now I can do my job properly again." "Indeed you can." said Peter Sam. Peter Sam took the refreshment coach around the island. The Refreshment Lady worked harder and harder to give the people of Sodor the drinks they needed. Peter Sam was glad that the Refreshment Lady's tea coach was fixed. "The coach wouldn't have been mended without me." he said. Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duke * Bertram * Rusty * The Fat Controller * The Refreshment Lady * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Bridge * Blue Mountain Quarry * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Tea Room Station * Trestle Bridge * Valley View * Sodor Castle * Whispering Waterfall * Bertram's Old Mine * Rumblin Bridge Home Media Releases * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete First Series Trivia * This episode marks Peter Sam, Duke, Bertram, Rusty, Owen, the Refreshment Lady and the Refreshment coach's first appearances. * This is the only episode of a few things: * The only appearance of the Refreshment coach in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. * The Refreshment Lady's first and only speaking role in Thomas' Sodor Adventures. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes